Kirby
Kirby is a character from the series with the same name. He can inhale his enemies and copy their powers. Kirby is one of the four mascots of the series. Kirby would be the tritagonist of Battle of the Multiverse. Role in Series Kirby is the tritagonist of the Battle of the Multiverse series. Kirby is not as popular as SpongeBob or Cuddles but he’s close. He still has appeared in fan-art, advertisements and even made major roles in spin-off series. Kirby has more personality than he did in his home franchise. He would be more sarcastic and becomes more cowardly. He also would be more expressive. Kirby’s eyes would also be more expressive as they would commonly bulge out when shocked or killed. Kirby somewhat gain a status of Kenny. Like Kenny, he would die more frequently, to the point where it’s distinct to other deaths in the episode. Usually, before an episode even starts, Kirby would die. Even after the plot kicks in, the episode would try to find a way to kill him off, kicking him out of the plot all together. Episodes that does this are It’s an Alaskan Bull Worm!, Stay on Way, Kirby and Sniffles, DoodleBob’s Revenge, Driving Me Crazy and Homer not, I don’t mind. Kirby actually has the least amount of starring roles of the four main mascot with Tia having no starring roles. He would have more starring roles in Season 5 and 6 but it less frequent compared to other characters. Kirby dies a lot. His only surviving roles are Eggman's new scheme, Popcorn, You Broke our Business, Stuck in a Construction, Crabby Mascot and Beach Party Appearances *Heroes Unite X Smash Bros (Planned) *Eggman's new scheme *Sonic's quest for the Chilly Dog shop *Disco Bear's Disco *Don't Toy Around *Flippy's Rampage (And Mr. Krabs new bank machine) *Let's Dive In *Popcorn *Sonic got Hacked Deaths Seen on Youtube * Sonic‘s quest for the Chilly God shop: Kirby gets his head destroyed by a black metal ball * Disco Bear’s Disco: Is sliced by a slide * Flippy's Rampage (And Mr. Krabs new bank machine): Gets his heart pulled out by Fliqpy * Let’s Dive In: Gets crushed by an anchor * Sonic Got Hacked: Gets crushed by a cardboard poster * It’s an Alaskan Bull Worm!: Gets caught in mouse trap. His body is then caught in the explosion. * Stay on Way: He gets launch out of a roller coaster cart and splatters on a wall of the roller coaster. * Faster Than a Speedy Bullet: Gets his head shot off by a bullet. * Can You Find the Easter Egg: He is seen missing his half. * Kirby Hardcore: Slips on Mr. Pickels and cracks his head open. * A Start of a New Season: Is blown up by a piece of lava. * Flippy the Bus Drivers: Gets blown up by a grenade. * Happy Halloween: Gets crushed by a grave * Kirby and Sniffles: Kirby eats a beaker and it shatters in his mouth. He then dies of blood loss. * DoodleBob’s Revenge: Gets a bomb fuse drawn by DoodleBob and is blown up. * Homer not, I don't mind: Gets stabbed in the head by a doughnut. Debatable Deaths * The Best Episode: Gets half of his head burnt by lava and falls off a waterfall. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:First Characters Category:Kirby Category:Chubby, Short, Hungry Aliens Free-For-All Category:Characters who Rarely Survives Category:Characters who debuted in Video Games Category:Survived Debut Category:Protagonists Category:Versus Combatants